Civilian Available Tech
To be brief, this is the tech that is available to civilians if they have the money, and know where to look. Communication 'Holomatter Projections' : Holomatter Projections are special holograms projected on a gas, confugured so that it moves in corrospondence with the hologram, this allows the hologram to posses physical form, simulating texture, smell, and functional limbs. When the hologram speaks, the holomatter projection actually vibrates in order to produce sound in extremely high definition. This is actually used by ONA AI to give their avatars a little extra realism. The gas is emitted from a specialized cartridge with projector which lasts at most, 5 uses per cartridge; once the hologram is dispelled, the gas immediately dissapates and breaks down into harmless inorganic compounds. This is actually only in it's prototype and is currently only used by some personnel under SIUNE permission. There are some plans to reveal to RAVEN in due time. 'Holograms' : Holograms are machines that transmit and image from one location to another in real time. Allowing the user to be 'in person to meeting or confrontation. This also allows them to get a view of whats going on in that location. This is considered an outdated form of communication, when Monitors are so popular nowadays. 'Monitors' : The current trend in todays society is the monitor. An 18inch screen that covers most of a rooms wall and is built right in. A monitor can be used to display entertainment programs, surf through endless streams of data that is uploaded every second of every day. Experienced hackers can get into the locked section of this device, allowing them to download top secret technological files and more. 'VIZOR' : An illegal and worn down system that was replaced by the Monitor. It was thought to be discarded because of it's now outdatedness, but it was simply a cover-up for the fact that it can hack into almost an mechanical device of alien kind. The VIZOR system is now disguised as a pair of lens-less glasses. Currently, the only user of these glasses, is the human girl, Cheryl, who happened upon them by accident. And has yet to understand how to control them. It was destroyed by Kargagna. 'Photon Communication Unit' The PCU, or cellphone as it's more usually called, is a handheld device usually used to transmit vocal messages from one unit to another. The PCU was given as it's official name because modern cellphones use photons to transmit messages, allowing them to easily communicate from one planet to another. Photons travel at the speed of light, but it still may take several seconds to connect. H.I.T The system was made by the ROS, as a way to get into bases.It is powered by the controller, and has a cloaking device.It also has a EMP charge to stun machines,as well as a Stun shocker for aliens or humans. It can sprout legs and walk around for sneaking. Also it has a cord for hacking into computers,robots, or mainframes, also a fail-safe that will self destruction device if caught. : : Civilian Ground Transportation Really just anything on the civilian market that gets around on the ground. Safer than Aerial Transportation because they are incapable of crash landing, The problem is, they are grounded. There are kajillions of ground transportation vehicles, and this only lists the notable ones. Surprisingly, none of them have mocha latte makers. Yet. 'Tesla Nova' : The Tesla Nova is created by ONA. contrary to being created by a military company, it is actually really comfortable and pretty fast. Powered by a small Tesla Coil, it is pretty safe to use and has the highest survivability rate of any transportation on the civilian market. 'Tesla Linear' : The racing version of the tesla series. It is built by ONA and powered by a Tesla Coil, it has a maximum speed of 320 Kilometers an hour. It is lighter with a ground hugging design, designed to have as litle wind resistance as possible. There is also a gravity plate design that floats above the ground but the wheeled version packs more power. 'Tesla Block' : The latest and greatest armored version of the tesla series. It is built like a tank for the more paranoid or for politicians that some people want dead. As always, powered by a Tesla Coil and built by ONA, it is built like a tank. It is capable of stopping a .50 cal round from point blank range and not even have a scratch. To achieve this, it is heavier and less aerodynamic so it has a maximum speed of 140 kilometers an hour. 'Davinchi Elegence' : The Elegence is part of the Davinchi line of vehicles created by ONA. The vehicle is one of the more extravegant vehicles ever to be created by a military corporation. Fitted with an inertial dampener, the Elegence feels as stationary as if it were solid ground, some critics have noted that it is almost impossible to tell movement if it werent for the windows. Being as elegent as possible, the interior is fitted with silky smooth carbon nano-fiber on the seats, surround sound system, even a smooth voiced AI with a miniture hologram projector. The vehicle easily handles tight turns but does not accelerate quickly (it can travel extremely fast). It has a very high initial cost, about Ϡ20,000, but it is extremely easy to customize with aftermarket upgrades being figuratively cheaper then dirt (unless it is the windows, then it really is). 'Davinchi Suiskidder' : Part of the Davinchi line of vehicles created by ONA, the Suiskidder comes from a combination of two words: Suicide and skidder. It is one of the last of the vehicles to use natural gas as a propeling fuel in any way whatsoever though the natural gas stage is only semi-temporary. Acceleration begins one of two ways. A military grade hydrogen fuel cell powers a high rotation motor, allowing the vehicle to accelerate at aproximately 11 meters per second squared. The second meathod is reletively simple. A piston is connected to wheels and natural gas along with liquidized oxygen and ONAs own special ingredient is injected into the cylinder. Upon pressing a shiny red button the mixture ignites and the vehicle rockets forward in the manner of a rocket, achieving a speed of nearly 400 meters per second in 0.32 seconds. As the vehicle does have an intertial dempener fitted into it, the driver does not in fact get his neck broken but the sudden jump has disoriented even hardened fighter pilots. Fortunately the daredevils are getting more and more ambitious. The vehicle sells at Ϡ6,000 due to its intended function. 'FANG Safira' : Forced to deal with a massive decrease in profit that came with Sigma's destruction, RAVEN Corps finally decided to sink its talons into other markets (kinda copying ONA). In the past, RAVEN only made custom cars that were ordered by the individual, but that's changed now with the introduction of four standard RAVENtech vehicles under the separate company name of Forshan Engine Group. The Safira is FANG's most expensive and fastest luxury car, and boasts very high acceleration and top speed as well as a quiet engine and surround sound system. It can accelerate to 60 mph in approximately 2.3 seconds... objects in total freefall accelerate at ~2.8 seconds. Yeah, it's that fast, which places the design in one of the top ten fastest wheeled vehicles ever built. In optimal conditions, the Safira can reach 284mph, or 457kph (the fastest modern car can go 268mph). The problem is that on a place like New Exford, which is the only area this car is sold, you will almost never encounter optimal conditions. Optional bulletproof windows and GPS among other things. It's not quite the star when it comes to tight turns. Priced at Ϡ130,000 because of the fusion reactor packed inside. You get in a really bad wreck, and the FANG may go BANG. 'FANG Aero' : A lot cheaper and a bit slower, the FANG Aero is a sleek car that sticks to the road like a fat guy's eyes to a twinkie. It still retains high acceleration, clocking in at 60 mph in 3.6 seconds and reaching a top speed of 235mph (378kph). Optional surround sound, bulletproof windows, GPS, electromagnetic brakes, and all that crap. It's the most durable FANG design. Ϡ80,000 . 'FANG Challenger' : The Challenger is a moderately fast sports car the accelerates from 0-60 in just barely under five seconds. The Alacri has much more customization room for owners, allwoing them to smack on whatever spoiler or taillights or engine they want. The stock variant has a top speed of approximately 200mph (321kph). The Challenger is the most sold FANG vehicle. Priced somewhere around Ϡ60,000 . 'FANG Alacri' : The Alacri is FANG's main sports car, and is the most affordable design RAVEN has to offer. Accelerates from 0-60 in approximately 5.4 seconds (comparable to a Mazda6) and has a top speed of 160mph (257kph). The Alacri also has tons of customization room. Costs approximately Ϡ40,000 . Civilian Aerial Transportation Aerial Transportation means flying vehicles, in atmospheric conditions and in space. There are kajillions of aerial transportation vehicles. This only lists the notable ones. 'Ridani Lancer' : The Ridani Lancer is a very common space transport. There are several versions made, all varying in size. The Lancer is known for it's reliability, speed, comfort, and fuel economy, while at the same time being not very expensive. 'Ridani Solstice' : The Ridani Solstice is faster and much more stylish than the Lancer, but also more expensive and only comes as a single-seater craft. 'Dynamix Aero' : The Dynamix Aero is much like the Lancer; It's fast, comfortable, and comes in many sizes. However, this craft is very expensive. 'Hyperion Saleen' : Saleens are very sleek and fast personal ships. They only come in one size, and are only capable of carrying two people. 'Hyperion Mordev' : Mordevs are single-seater transport crafts and are just about the fastest non-military vehicle on the market. 'Hyperion Elsum' : Hyperion Elsums are the second fastest civilian craft, and just a bit slower than Mordevs. They have the appearance of a flying muscle car, and are usually more expensive and luxurious than their faster cousins. 'Ridani Koshime' : Koshs as they are commonly referred to, are extremely common transport vessels about the size of a frigate. These things are literally everywhere. 'Hyperion Trivaurate' : Hyperion Trivaurates are triple-engine cargo vessels about the size of a military destroyer. These are sort of old designs, but used widely nonetheless. Most commonly seen going between New Exford and Weavon. There are also some civilian transport variations, which concentrate on wonderful comfort of its passengers, and are very much like modern cruiseliners. 'Hyperion Talros' : Talros-Class ships are extremely large cargo ships that are bigger than some battleships. Due to the fact they're very tempting targets for pirates, they are very well armored and are equipped with 8 AS lasers and two bow-facing 720mm cannons. 'Syndicate-class Destroyer' : This flat fish shaped destroyer is not a fighting or cargo ship; but instead is a scrap collector. Many of these destroyers are often found where a battle occured, collecting armor plates, generators, and other scraps to sell on the black market or the space station that needs metal to repair or extend itself. Light armor. No hangar. High speed. Lots of cargo hold. Used by military and civilians. Weapons Although civilians could potentially get a wide variety of weapons if they knew where to look and/or had special contacts, this is a list of weapons commonly sold to civilians across the galaxy. Weapons dubbed as "©" Variants are usually downgraded forms of standard military-issue weaponry. ''Assault Rifles'' The standard weapon of choice, assault rifles work in just about every environment, whether it be CQC (Close Quarters Combat), OCR (Optimized Combat Range), or ERC (Extended Range Combat). Sometimes automatic, sometimes not. Assault Rifles may be well rounded in almost every situation, but there are other potentially more useful weapons that excel in a single situation. 'M83C "Phoenix"' : The Phoenix (C) Rifle is a moderately powerful semi-automatic laser rifle. The laser is found in armies all across the universe and has proved very accurate, effective, and efficient. The M83 is known as the 'Phoenix' because of what the barrel looks like after prolonged firing. It has a very good cooldown unit, but once that is overloaded, the barrel of the weapon itself can quickly melt and burn the user. Explosions from the implanted battery have also occurred, albeit extremely rare. Also effective against light vehicles. Includes detachable scope for easy transport, and is very easy to clean. 'M91C "Shredder"' : The Shredder (C) is more like an automatic version of the M83. Each individual laser is less powerful than the M83's, but the M91 can dish out a lot more lasers within one second. It sacrifices laser intensity and accuracy for a rate of fire. Like it's nickname implies, the M91's lasers can literally shred a person. The M91 has a much longer battery life then the M83, but is also harder to carry. 'Rayazak R11 Assault Rifle' : Literally the most common and best known weapoon in the galaxy. It is like the modern day AK-47; it's cheap, lightweight, and very easy to carry. The R11 is fully automatic and double barreled, allowing for a very fast rate of fire and an even faster overheating problem. The battery inside has to be replaced every once in a while. The R11's lasers are moderately powerful and fairly effective against light vehicles. There are currently no compatible scopes for this weapon. Very inaccurate. 'HM-90 HAR' :The HM-90 HAR (Heavy Assault Rifle) is a dangerous heavy-barreled assault rifle. It fires very large blasts of plasma that often kill unarmored people instantly. Very large and heavy. The weapon's battery must occasionally be changed. Although extremely rare for civilian use, it is nevertheless still sold to them. Possession is illegal on New Exford. Fully automatic; fires moderately fast. 'HM-20 Pulse Laser Rifle' :Another ultra-common weapon, the HM-20 PLR is a rapid-fire laser rifle used widely across the galaxy. It's cheap, but still retains reputable effectiveness, because it lacks overheating issues and is a bit lightweight. Can be switched between automatic and semi-automatic modes, and be equipped with a grenade launcher. The regular version has horrid iron sights, but some versions have upgraded sights. Moderately fast rate of fire, good accuracy. 'AR-16' : The AR-16 is another weapon distributed by RAVEN Corps. This weapon is known to be extremely reliable and relatively powerful, while maintaining a light weight and kickback. This weapon fires bullets coated with plasma, and thus the user must carry ammunition, though this is the only drawback. Has a very high rate of fire, but can be switched to a semi-automatic mode for better accuracy. Some AR-16's are equipped with a scope. This is the most common weapon sold (but not exactly used) by RAVEN. 'AR-44C' :The AR-44 is the main assault rifle of RAVEN military forces. It's a step up from the lighter AR-16, though a step down from the much heavier AR-94. Surprisingly little recoil for the weight, combined with great fire rate and firepower. Although the military version fires Ramjet bullets for extra range and penetration, the 44C variant uses plasma-coated regular bullets, much like the AR-16. There are some compact versions of the weapon, dubbed as model AR-43C. Often equipped with forward grips and holograhpic sights. Compatible with thirty-bullet box magazines. Military version fires at 875 RPM, but the civilian variant fires at 750 RPM. Available is a semi-automatic version and a fully automatic version. The latter costs more. 'G36 ©' : This weapon was actually dug out from the designs from old germany on earth. It withstood the test of time and is now a weapon commonly used by the ONMC. It comes in several different versions: Extended (DMR), Karbine (carbine) and Compact (CQB). This weapon fires air intake ramjet rounds that theoreticaly have infinate range because the jet requires no fuel. The main reason for going with this gun is because of the trainingless ironsights that require little to no training to use. The civilian version is actually converted to directed energy and the Trainingless ironsights have been swapped out for simple notch and leaf sights. 'Tharsis MK IIIC' : The Tharsis MK IIIC is a weapon of Chromakan origin that fires one continuous beam. The blueish-purplish laser can potentially inflict severe burns on anything it touches. Essentially worthless against anything that isn't flesh. The © variant overheats quicker than the military version and fires a slightly thinner laser. Generally only sold to civilians in Fandor areas. Rifles Somewhere in the middle between assault rifles and sniper rifles are standard rifles. The most common of these are known as Battle Rifles in which the shot is much more powerful then an assault rifle or pistol but is still not accurate enough to be a sniper rifle. A standard rifle is also not designed for CQB and as such, is very awkward to handle indoors. Also, they tend to be much cheaper to produce then assault or sniper rifles. They began to fall out of favor as weapons began to get more powerful but with the advent of the Gertragian civil war, the HTU began mass production of cheap weapons, ultimately stumbling across the concept of a true rifle. 'CR-32' : Created by O'Neil Armories, the CR-32 is a rifle aimed at the civilian self defence market. It is a weapon that is not offered to armed forces and so far, does very well on the civilian market. It comes in two variants: CR-32L and CR-32B. The CR-32L is a laser firing variant that fires a speed of light beam of energy in a 32 femtosecond burst, slicing a hole through standard body armor at about 10 meters. Unfortunately, it causes minimal tissue trauma due to transfering almost no kinetic energy. The CR-32B is a bullet firing variant that fires a revived .22 long rifle round. It is favored among most because of the relative inexpense of the ammunition and it's ability to equip a silencer. 'SR-9' : The Survival Rifle mark 9 was originally created by O'Neil Armories as a rifle to offer millitary scouts accuracy without trading in mobility but was turned down due to logistical reasons. It found a place as a self defense weapon for civilian backpackers and outdoorsmen, it's electromegnetic firing method allowed for silent operation while it's weight and collapsing feature allowed it for easy storage and carry. Cost per unit: Ϡ100 - 200. 'R-3' : The R-856 is a battle rifle created by the HTU as a cheaply produced mass production weapon. It fires a powerful red bolt of energy that travels extremely quickly through the air and is powerful enough to defeat most body armor from less then 50 meters. Due to its shoddy origins, the iron sights are extremely rudimentary similar to the R11 but it also has a mount for a different sight. Due to it's extremely extensive mass production over the last two years, it is now extremely cheap and availible on the civilian market. Cost per unit: Ϡ80 - 120 'T14 "Stahl"' : The T14 is a heavy semi-automatic rifle that fires ballistic ammunition. Some are equipped with medium or long range scopes. The weapon fires its Iridium-based bullets at very high speeds, allowing for very quick and accurate fire. This weapon is a favorite among assassins, though for civilian use, it is most commonly used as a hunting rifle. Moderately light weight, moderate recoil. ''Long-Range Rifles'' When the going gets tough, retreat a mile and behead your opposition with a long range rifle, or LRR. LRR's are very useful, whether on the streets in a firefight or in an open field with everyone several hundred meters apart. But don't get too close; LRR's are not automatic and can be easily outmatched but assault rifles, submachine guns, and the like. 'Arasaka A-6 Sniper Rifle' :The Arasaka A-6 "Antorak" can be a bit of a mouthful...of laser. The Antorak fires an extremely fast, short orange bolt, about the size of a bullet. The A-6 is one of the most powerful rifles sold to civilians. 'Sovetek K-5 Enhanced Marksman Rifle ©' : The Sovetek EMR is a very durable medium- to long-range rifle. It rarely overheats, and fires an effective blast of navy blue. Powered by a Rithsinium battery that must be replaced every once in a while. The K-5 © lacks the military version's thermal scope, but is still very popular among hunters and murderers alike. The weapon has a rather heavy weight. 'RA-2 Sniper Rifle' : The RA-2 is a rifle bearing heavy firepower and a surprisingly light weight. It's not as accurate or powerful as any of the other sniper rifles, but it's still an above average rifle. It gets its ammo from dark red plasma, which is visible by looking at the outside of the weapon. If shot, the plasma could violently explode and certainly kill whoever's wielding the weapon. But it also provides the gun with a very good, cheap, and simple way of keeping the weapon from overheating. This weapon is very old and is currently being phased out of society. ''Shotguns'' Deadly at short range, shotguns are the weapon of choice for breaching buildings and combat in other close quarters. Ineffective at great distances and usually rather large and heavy. But get to close and you can consider yourself dead. 'M-5 Armali Shotgun' :The Armali is the most common shotgun. It's semi automatic and fires 2-Gauge ballistic rounds. Moderately heavy and bulky. Problematic kickback and recoil. 'M-3 Eros Shotgun' : The M-3 Eros is one of few pump action shotguns in existence. Why? Because no one really likes pump-actions. However, the M-3 is also by far the cheapest. It uses bullet fragmentation rounds, like modern-day shotguns, by default. Moderate kickback and recoil. ''Submachine Guns'' Submachine guns are usually just smaller, lighter assault rifles. Subguns are rather easy to conceal and lightweight, but are usually only good in CQC situations. Usually fast rate of fire. But there are some exceptions. 'CH-15 Mirav' :The Mirav is a heavy submachine gun manufactured by Chirilenko Weapon Corp. It has more firepower than both the Kautex and the Comatic but retains a rate of fire higher than that of most assault rifles. It's also small, lightweight, and fairly accurate. Unfortunately the Mirav expends ammunition very quickly due to its twenty-round magazine. 'CH-8 Kautex' :CH-8 Kautex submachine guns are one of the cheapest weapons on the market. Equipped with mediocre iron sights and a forty-two round helical magazine. Kautex have a high rate of fire coupled with high recoil. If the AK is to Iraq, the CH-8 is to Tortuga. 700 RPM. 'FJ-1 Comatic' : Comatics are extremely lightweight. They fire fast, but not as fast as CH-8s. Infinite battery. The only downside is that FJ's can overheat easily and have poor iron sights. ''Anti-Armor / Explosive Weapons'' Pretty self-explanatory. They make things go boom. 'P-1 Anti-Tank Proton Launcher (ATPL)' : The P-1 ATPL is a cheap and lightweight anti-armor weapon. As its name implies, the P-1 doesn't fire a ballistic missile but instead fires a superheated and explosive ball of energy. It doesn't do as much damage as the G23, but is still an effective weapon. It is much easier to carry and much cheaper compared to other heavy weapons. Plus, it never needs to be reloaded and requires no battery use. Illegal on New Exford, Varsia, Tortuga, and the Fandors. ''Pistols and other sidearms'' Think pistols are pretty much useless? Then you are a fool. Handguns are very easy to hide, are lightweight, and some have pretty much infinite ammunition. 'L16 Pistol' : The L16 is a moderately powerful sidearm. It is the one of the most common weapons in the galaxy, second only to the R11. It is very reliable, because it never overheats and never needs to have its battery replaced. However, it's simply not powerful enough to be used as a main weapon and should only be used as a last resort. 'Krakken S-2 Pistol' : The Krakken is an uncommon sidearm. It fires long, bright blue lasers. The Krakken is nearly twice as powerful as the L16. However, it also has overheating problems and has very tiny iron sights. 'T18 Jackal Handgun' : The T18 is a very easy to conceal pistol favored by many assassins across the galaxy. It carries a surprising number of fourteen ballistic Iridium-based bullets in a cyndrilical magazine just below the barrel. The whole gun is coated with a very thin layer of lead, unnoticable to the naked eye but just enough to trick metal detectors at airports, spaceports, and the like. The bullets are a little bit small but are fired at very high velocities. Even so, when firing this weapon, you really need to have a bead on your to-be-victim's head. Very small recoil. 'AR-18 Desert Fox' :The Desert Fox is just a heavily customized T18 Jackal, molded to fit the RAVEN's talons. They hold some similarities (besides the names), but the Desert Fox and the Jackal are generally considered totally different weapons. The Desert Fox holds an eight round ScRamjet magazine and is also fitted with tritium sights. It fires larger caliber bullets and isn't coated in the thin layer of lead, but still manages to be heavier. Slightly lower fire rate than the T18. 'AR-85 Magnum' :AR-85 Magnums are high-caliber pistols built and distributed by RAVEN Corps. It's basically a smaller version of the military AR-90 Magnum. Like the other civilian RAVEN weapons, it fires a plasma-coated bullet. Eight round magazine. ''Other'' 'Flamethrower' :Pretty self-explanatory. Flamethrowers spit huge streaks of napalm at whatever's unlucky enough to be in front, and is capable of burning anything from flesh to steel. The napalm sticks to the target and won't be put out via water, so once you've been flame'd enough, you can consider yourself dead. Assuming your blood hasn't boiled yet and you can consider anything in the first place. However, the gas tanks are an obvious weak point, and if shot, the flamethrower- and the user- will likely explode and incinerate. Illegal on New Exford. DEMP Rifle : The DEMP is a gruesome rifle with many slight variations, produced by the Gertragian Loyalists. It's literally an assault rifle with an underbarrel chainsaw, able to cut through anything you might encounter in the terriifying Gertragian woods, whether it's trees, plants, or flesh. Large forty-round magazine, very loud, very heavy, very effective. Generally, the only civvies to own this weapon are activists on Gertragia. Illegal on New Exford. Category:Technology